Some Love Story
by KireiAmaya
Summary: Roxas is a troubled youth, with a cold exterior can a certain redhead change all this? Sorry I know I suck at summarys Yaoi, AxelXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is KireiAmaya and this is my first RoxasXAxel story so yeah… Well this is my first story ever really…

Other then this I am sad to say that I do not own any of the characters, well maybe except for Susan Strang.

Why you may ask yourself, is because I am a weirdo freak and put myself in this story…. Yeah I know I have problems, but as everyone tells me the first step to getting better is to admit that you have a problem.

SUMMARY: Roxas is a troubled youth with a cold exterior to everyone, except for maybe a handful of people. Not even his trusted counselor can't to anything to change his anti social way. Can a certain redhead be able to change this?

**+(I AM A LINE)+**

Some Love Story

Chapter 1

(+)

"It's good to see you again Roxas." I stated happily as I saw the blond walk in, with a special glint in his eyes. Which caught me surprise really but I decided to dismiss this fact about him.

"It's good to see you too Susan." Roxas stated as he sat down on the big chair in front of my big mahogany desk, with a smile plastered on his sun kissed face.

"So did anything happen in my absent?" I asked cautiously as I looked at the 16 year old blond with a smile.

Well before I go on I bet your wondering what's going on, right. Well, let's start with my name, my name is Susan Strang, I'm currently 24 and working as a counselor, I specialize in helping kids that have problem, like in home, school and such. And I bet you're wondering who the kid is right. The name is Roxas Sommer I've been seeing him for a year now. He has trouble making friends, which I am desperately trying to fix.

He might not look it now, but Roxas here has serious self esteem issues. But I don't mind the last year I've been seeing him, I came to a conclusion that we developed a rather strong friendship. Well with that let's get back to the story shall we.

"Yea in fact a lot of things happened." There was that glint again shining as bright as it can be.

"What happened to my little Roxy that makes him so happy?" I questioned him jokingly knowing he hated to be called anything that wasn't his name.

"Don't call me that," Roxas scowled as he looked at me with his clear cobalt eyes, as he happily started to talk about what happened in school "Well anyways, there is this new guy in school that just started today and his name is Axel Zeal. I was so totally surprised when he came up to me, I mean _me_ out of all people and asked where the PE room was." There was a pause where Roxas looked over to me to make sure that I was listening to him before he continued but this time in a smaller tone.

"Really what is wrong with that guy? Out of all the people he could have chosen he choose me." Really the way that he was speaking made it seem like he was in love with this guy. But I guess it's understandable, with Roxas constant cold exterior and his don't-touch-me glares that he sometimes gave out, Roxas didn't have any friends at all. And like I stated earlier Roxas had major self esteem issues.

"Did you talk to him at least?" I asked genuinely curious, leaning in a bit anticipating on his answer.

"Um… Yeah I did, well if you count telling him to shut up count as talking to him." Roxas eyes were unreadable.

"Well I guess its better then nothing." I sighed and lean back on my chair.

"Like I said I don't know what's wrong with that guy all he did was talk, and talk and talk, even after I told him to shut up. I wish I could be like that." The last part of Roxas statement was hushed, barely audible.

"Roxas…" I stated softly reaching over to ruffling his hair, "How do you feel about him?"

"Well yeah at first I was annoyed that he talked all the way to PE, but later on it made me happy that someone was actually acknowledging me, he even sat with me at lunch." Right now I felt like Roxas' smile could blind me, but it flatten a bit as he cast his eyes back to his entwined hands. "What's wrong with that guy?" He repeated to himself.

I knew exactly what was nagging him, "Maybe he saw something in you Roxas, even though you won't admit you're a pretty amazing person." At this comment he gave out a bitter laughter.

"That's not true, you're just telling me this because it's your job." He pointed an accusing finger and couldn't help but utter a sigh at the sight of this. "Roxas I am not telling you this just because it's my job, I am telling you this because it's the truth. Roxas I want you to tell yourself that you are an amazing person." I know it might sound stupid and dumb but hey every little thing helps.

Roxas gave me this sour look, "You and I both know that, that is not true so why do you even bother Susan."

Really sometimes I just wanted to beat this boy senseless, "Really Roxas can you just give it a try, please."

There was a moment of silence before Roxas spoke, "I… am… a… amazing … person." God it looked like it was killing the poor spiky haired teen just by uttering five simple words. I heaved a sigh and got up from my chair behind the desk.

"I'm glad that I didn't kill you Roxas, now get up we are going to go and socialize." I chirp plastering on a smile as I reached the door but not before seeing Roxas' eyes widening to the max.

"Wh-wh-at? Wait a minute!" Roxas turned around and looked at me as if I had two head or something.

"Oh Roxy don't give me that look, if you can talk to Axel then I'm pretty sure that you are able to talk to other people as well." Roxas stayed where he was at his chair still looking at me with the same petrified expression I grabbed Roxas by the arm and started towards the door again. "Come on Roxas we need you to be exposed to people."

"Wait where are we going?" Roxas asked as yanked his arm away from my grip, well at least he wasn't arguing.

"We are headed towards the park." I heard grumbles coming from the short blond as we headed towards the parking lot.

AXR

It was early autumn and the tree leaves were gradually changing into the traditional autumn colors of red, yellow, and brown. I got out of the car and breathed in the cool air. Roxas on the other hand got out with a scowl etched onto his face. The car ride here has been uneventful, small talk here and there, Roxas giving me the description of the infamous Axel Zeal.

"This is a stupid idea lets just get back to your office." Roxas stated as he progressed to open the car door again. But I knew this was coming and with a press of a button there was a loud 'beep' to signify me that my white Toyota was locked and secured.

Roxas tried the door handle over and over again willing it to open with all his might, "Nice try Rox but its not going to open anytime soon so come on before you break my car if you please. And besides your assignment is easy even a toddler could do it." Roxas Sommer gave me a 'whatever' look as I continued, "All you have to do is go up to a little kid and introduce yourself and play with him or her. See easy as pie."

"Oh great! Now you want me to become a pedophile? Oh when will this cruel and unusual punishment end!?" Roxas cried out in distress, passerbies' giving him strange looks, and little kids pointing at him in wonderment. I rolled my eyes at him and headed toward the playground where bunch of little toddler were already playing without a care in the world.

"Susan do I have to?" Roxas asked catching up to me, this time his eyes were filled with worry, "what if the little kid don't like me? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if-"

"Stop with the 'what ifs' will ya Roxas, you'll do fine." I reassured him as we came closer and closer to the playground, I glanced over to Roxas. He was defiantly nervous.

"Come on it'll be easy, little kids love playing with just about anyone." I gave him a pat in the back before heading towards a bench to watch his progress.

**+(I AM A LINE)+**

Well folks there you have it the first chapter to 'Some Love Story'. If you don't like it you can flame me cause its your opinion and not mine so pishya!--Don't ask….

But other then that review, favorite, hate, do whatever you want!

PS: I forgot to mention the next chapter will be in Roxas POV!!


	2. Chapter 2

First of I have to thank all the people that favorite and reviewed for this story!

Second of all I'll have to apologize for all the people that have been waiting for this chapter. I have been gone for like four days with no technology!!

But now I'm back and happier then ever! I get my phone back and everything!

But enough of this chit chats! Let's get on with the story shall we?

Well anyways I decided to make my chapters longer if its possible and I'll have to apologize for the very short chapter one…

"Love you!"—Talking

_Love you!_ — Thinking

**+(I AM A LINE)+**

Some Love Story

Chapter 2

-+-

I took a shaky step towards the playground with cautions. I stopped to wonder why I was doing this in the first place, looking at the care free toddlers interacting with one another. I took a deep breath and took another shaky step then another, inching closer and closer to the dreaded playground in my slow process.

Then realization hit me. The reason why I was doing this was because despite what I keep telling myself, I want to be liked by people. I want to be able to smile at people. I want to lose this cold exterior. I want to be likable… I want to be liked by Axel. And that part hit me hard, and I mean hard. I had no idea that the redhead had such a huge impact on me.

I gave a quick glance over to Susan, who was sitting on the nearest and closet bench to the playground, watching the little kids playing. Her natural brown eyes shifted over to me, giving me a reassuring smile and wave. This gave me a bit more of courage as I ventured further into the playground, also known as hell.

Each step I took made me feel more and more self conscious, and the nasty little thing called doubt were back once again tormenting me. Small toddlers, boys and girls alike were stopping their current activity to give me a big stare as I passed by. _Roxas what do you think your doing? Of course you can't do this, you're stupid and slow. Nobody likes someone like you._ My mind was nagging at me as my small progress came to a complete stop.

And suddenly before I could tell myself to shut up, the vast playground was shrinking and it was getting harder to breath. _Oh God I'm going to die!_ Was all I could think as the space got smaller and smaller, the clear blue turning pitch black and the air became my worst enemy. And when I thought all hope was lost and have given up, just wanting to die in peace, but no there had to be a tugging and a loud voice saying 'Mister, Mister'. When I thought it was gone, that's when the shaking started, not to mention the yelling of something that sound a lot like my name.

Then there was pain, the pain of somebody slapping me, and I guess that did I the playground was backing away and air was filling my lungs again.

"Roxas! Come on breath!" The voice was feminine, familiar, and sounded panicked and guilty at the same time.

"Roxas come on man don't die on me." Another voice, it sounded familiar also, but it wasn't feminine at all.

I opened my eyes and I was greeted by two pairs of eye, one shocking green and another warm brown. No wonder they looked so familiar, I sat up and groaned.

"Roxas, oh thank goodness! Roxas, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to do this!" Susan's voice was filled with guilt and her eyes were teary, and I was greeted by a warm hug.

"What happened?" I wondered the only thing that I could recall was the playground closing up and not being able to breath.

"Well isn't it obvious? You passed out Roxy, you'll have to thank Reno when he gets back over here." I was surprised, no I more then that, seeing Axel made my mind go blank and for a long time all I could do was stare at his handsome features and his stunning emerald eyes, now shining with worry. "Yo, Roxas you ok?" A hand was waved in front of me as came back to reality once again, and I couldn't help but feel his cheek flush with heat.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Axel," I pointed an accusing finger at him, inches away from his striking face, "What are you doing here? And who's Reno?" I question scrunching up my nose in the process.

A sigh of relief, "Good to know that you're ok, I should be asking you the same." At this point I was being sucked into those deep pools of green, suddenly warm hand was pressed on my forehead and I could feel a blush creeping, as Axel's facial feature scrunched a bit in a thoughtful manner. "Nope doesn't look like you have a fever."

I guess at some point Susan slipped away cause, the next thing that I noticed was Susan trotting over with a four year old in her arms. Surprisingly he looked a lot like Axel, with the same flaming red hair same facial structure and everything.

"When did you…" Roxas didn't have to finish the sentence as Susan came closer and gently set the kid to his feet, who automatically trotted over to Axel.

"When you guys were talking, well anyways Roxas this is Reno." Susan indicated to the little four years old now sitting in Axel's lap besides me. And them looking so much alike could only one possibility, as my eyes got wide as dinner plates.

"Oh my God! Axel you have a kid?" At this everyone at the bench was staring at me as if I had two heads that just confessed that I was from the planet Rainbow. But that was soon done with once Axel let out a chuckle and Reno and Susan started to giggle at his statement.

"Wow Roxas didn't know that you had such an over active imagination, and who knew that you could be so loud." I couldn't help but blush at his comment, I gave Susan a quick glance to see if she noticed but she had a thought expression.

"I'm sorry to break it to you that Reno isn't my kid, he's my brother, I'm here to watch over him all that good stuff that older brothers do for their siblings." Now Axels vibrant green eyes filled with mirth was focused on me. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help Roxas' with his social problem," Susan spoke before I could, as Susan spoke I took the time to shake Reno's hand and say a shaky hello as he babbled and giggled on Axel's lap.

"Oh ok I get it now, are you Roxas' mother?" Now Axel attention was on Susan as Reno slid of Axel's lap losing interest in the whole conversation.

"No I'm sorry to say, I'm Susan Strang, Roxas' counselor and I'm guessing your Axel, your new here aren't you? Roxas told me all about you." Susan gave out a giggled, and I knew that she was up to something.

Now Axel's gaze was on me making me feel more self conscious then before, "Is that so? Who knew that little Roxy could say anything else but shut up."

"D-don't call me that! And of course I can talk you ass." I couldn't help but stuttered and the blush came back tenfold, and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Susan slip out the picture, leaving me alone with Axel. I so knew that she was up to something.

"Oh language Roxy," his thin fiery red eyebrow tweaked up at the word _ass_ as his eyes filled with amusement, "and what's wrong with calling you 'Roxy', I think it suits you." Ok it's true, I don't like people calling me 'Roxy' but to tell you the truth I didn't him calling me that. I guess it's the way how the word just rolls of his mouth, I liked it. But hey I had to keep up my rep.

"Yeah whatever," So that was my response.

"I'll take that as a sing of approval, Roxy." Axel gave out a chuckle and I all warm and fuzzy inside. "But really you're so quiet I don't know how you do it."

"It's a lot easier then you think it is." I stated softly, before I got brave and asked him a question my self, "Um, Axel why did you approach me?"

Axel's feature scrunched once more, I guess that's what he did when he was thinking. There was silence as I waited for his answer, "To tell you the truth I don't know why I approached you." Then there was silence once again as we stopped talking and looked over to the playground.

I wanted so badly to start a conversation, with him again but I didn't know how, not to mention the deep sick feeling of failing overwhelmed me, just a tad bit. The silence developed around us like a thick blanket as the minuets started to tick away.

"Soooooo… Roxas what's your favorite color?" Finally, finally, a conversation started. Even though it was an question better then nothing.

"I've got to say black and white. What about you?" I replied trying to hide the giddy feeling that was in the pit of my stomach from showing in my voice.

There was a pause, "Well I guess I'll have to say red and orange." Orange? That was rather a weird favorite color for a guy, but oh well, we after all just human beings. "I know what your thinking orange isn't a favorite color of a guy is it." I shook my head.

"It's fine, we are only humans after all." And that's what I did. I voiced out my thoughts, it felt good to be talking to someone other then Susan. No offence to her of course. I guess I just really want to talk to a person my age.

"Um, so, Axel," I thought for a good question to ask him but none came, _Come on Roxas think, it's not that hard to come up with a question! _ His mind nagged him once more, he was really starting to hate his thought process. "What's your birthday?" I finished of lamely but, I guess Axel didn't mind, since he was still looking out to the playground.

"Let's see when _is _my birthday?" Axel said it in such a thoughtful voice that I actually believed him! I guess my face showed it cause he looked at me with a big cheeky grin, "I l was just kidding Rox, don't give that look, my date of birth is on August 22, bout you?"

"December 26, at least unlike you I'm not that forgetful." Axel gave a look of pretence hurt.

"Ouch Roxy, that cut me real deep." He grabbed a hold of his chest where his heart was suppose to be in mock pain.

I couldn't help but laugh at the face that he made, so that's what I just did, I burst into a fit of laughter at his expression. Now I didn't mind is so much that Susan left us all alone, but only thing bugged me about this whole scene. I shouldn't be having these tickling almost agonizing feeling while talking to the outgoing redhead.

"I'm glad that you're having fun Roxas but I've got to get you home and I need to get back to my office and close up." Susan's came voice from in front of us. Both our heads turned involuntary that the sound, Susan was standing, Reno covered in dirt tightly clutching the young counselor's hand.

"Aw, Reno I told not to get dirty." Axel groaned as he saw the state his brother was in. Reno on the other hand only gave his older brother a cheeky grin in return of the groan. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me too." Axel stated getting up, and I followed his example and stood up to. I was almost sad to go, it was kinda weird when I first came the first thing that I wanted to leave straight away, but with Axel here I really didn't want to leave…

_Whoa! Hold that thought! All that blushing that he'd done today (mainly caused by Axel), the funky feeling in his tummy. Oh God don't tell me that I'm starting to have feeling for this __**guy**__!_

"Roxas you ok there?" Another hand was waving, and the smooth voice of Axel Zeal filled my ears as the party stared to stare at me once again.

"Fine." I muttered and blushed for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"Are you sure?" Axel's green pools of eyes were now filled with concern and I couldn't help but feel like they were sucking me in. Into those cool deep depth green.

"Yeah just fine, come on Susan lets get out here." I tore my self away before I really started staring. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Axel." I muttered a quick goodbye and patted Reno's dirt covered red head and almost sprinted back towards the car.

Once I reached the familiar sight of Susan's white Toyota, I hunched over and slid down the passenger side. I heaved a sigh, _I don't think that I should have told Axel that I'll see him tomorrow. I don't think I can stand the constant blushing and the funny feeling that my stomach is doing black flips. _ I thought rather bitterly as I just sat there just thinking. It wasn't long before Susan showed up with a worried face.

"Are you ok Roxas?" She asked crouching down besides me. At this point I buried my head in between my knees. I was feeling so confused about the feeling that I might be feeling for the ever outgoing redhead. I felt Susan's hand on top of my head as she patted my head, there was the sound of movement of someone getting and the crunch of gravel.

"Come on Roxas, I'm taking you home, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Susan stated in a motherly voice as the door opened and closed.

I unwilling got up still so confused about the feeling that I am now coming to realize. I opened the door and climbed in. The car ride to my house was quite and uneventful. I was so lost in thought that when I felt the car stop, I was totally surprise that we were at my house so quickly. I got out muttering a quick goodbye and slamming the door behind me.

I sluggishly climbed up the short cement stairs to my medium sized, two story house. I dug in my pocket for my plain silver key, inserting it into the key hole, I opened the door with a one fluid motion. The house was empty as always. Dad was to busy with work, and Sora, my twin brother, out of the house to live with his boyfriend Riku. The house felt empty and cold as I closed the door and trotted up the stairs in the same slow pace. The second door to his right was his sanctuary, the only place where he could be at peace with the world. Well not the _only_ place anymore, he felt at peace with the redhead also. _Ugh got to stop thinking about him_. And with that thought I trotted into my room, my sanctuary.

**+(I AM A LINE)+**

Well folks there you have it! Chapter 2 to 'Some Love Story' hope you enjoy it, and once again I am soooo sorry for the delay!

I think I'll make the next chapter in Axel's POV or… I could do it in a narrative prospective. I don't what do you think?

Please comment on whether I should do it in Axel's POV or the narrative one!! I'll be waiting!

PS: Hope you guys didn't mind that I made Reno the little brother! I did it out of love I swear! But really I love Reno he's so awesome!


End file.
